Un voyage pour se trouver
by Stellina Kay
Summary: Une discussion, un départ pour des vacances salvatrices sans son terrible partenaire qui une fois encore la repoussée mais bon que dire ? des rencontres et peutêtre que le destin va changer !
1. Le départ de l'ange

**Chapitre 1 : Le départ de l'ange. **

**3ème Jour - Yokohama**

Kaori songe à la réponse de son partenaire quand elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait seulement trois jours auparavant, face à cette réponse négative lourde de sens la jeune femme est restée impassible alors que son cœur se brisait à cet instant-là en mille morceaux. Elle a voulu lui demander ce qu'il en était de ce baiser échangé… mais elle en a pas eu le courage.  
Stoïque, sans un mot, Kaori était donc partie pour chasser cette douleur qui lui imprègne inexorablement le cœur, et réfléchir à son avenir.

Dure réalité que la sienne, elle soupire, elle prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène se promettant de ne plus se faire avoir de la même façon. Elle ne peut même pas lui reprocher son manque de franchise (du moins le croit-elle), mais c'est si douloureux. Elle a qu'une envie fermer son cœur, mais un cœur aimant se ferme aux autres très difficilement…

Il lui avait donné sa réponse « moi non je ne t'aime pas » le sujet est donc clos mais il est hors de questions qu'elle l'abandonne pour autant, elle va donc continuer à vivre à côté du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, sans aucune amertume enfin presque. Cependant, elle est bien décidée à prendre sa vie en main…

Mais elle ne se sent pas encore tout à fait forte pour rentrer de suite, elle va donc prendre du bon temps. Forte de sa décision Kaori épluche les différents dépliants sur les croisières et en trouve un fort intéressant, elle téléphone et coup de chance il reste encore une place pour elle. Elle réserve puis ne voulant pas laisser son partenaire sans nouvelle pour ne pas l'inquiéter malgré son départ rapide. Elle lui écrit une lettre simple :

« Ryo,  
J'ai besoin de prendre des vacances je pars donc en croisière du côté d'Hokkaido, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je rentrerais dans un mois et demi.  
J'ai bien compris tes sentiments à mon égard, je n'y peux rien c'est comme çà… mais je suis toujours ta partenaire aussi j'espère bien que tu n'as pas déjà passé une petite annonce pour me remplacer si non je peux t'assurer que je te tue de mes propres mains…  
Passe un bon mois. Je ne te quitterais jamais…  
Kaori »

Kaori poste la lettre. Contente de sa décision, elle s'en va faire les magasins car elle n'a sur elle que ses pauvres vêtements, et pour une croisière sur un luxueux bateau il faut un minimum de tenues. Sans vergogne, elle dépense la totalité de l'argent gagnée lors de leur dernière mission pour ses achats et son séjour en bateau. Après tout, il n'a pas besoin d'elle pour travailler et surtout elle a besoin monstre de dépenser de l'argent pour être sure de pouvoir plaire. C'est sans doute un moyen comme un autre pour compenser le manque affectif et le début de dépression qu'elle sent pointer son nez.   
Même si Ryo a été plus que désagréable par moment, elle l'aime et sait éperdument qu'il sera à jamais l'homme qu'elle aimera le plus. Mais elle se refuse cependant à se laisser aller, si lui ne l'aime pas tant pis elle trouverait bien un autre homme pour lui apporter ce qu'elle recherche. Amour. Tendresse. Respect. Complicité. Les larmes lui viennent alors aux yeux.

**3ème jour - Shinjuku, appartement de CH. **

Comme Kaori est parti un peu rapidement elle n'a pas prit d'affaires… notamment la photo de son frère et sa bague. Ce double détails rassure un peu Ryo.  
Le nettoyeur se trouve dans la chambre de sa partenaire. Il n'a pas hésité un instant à lui mentir sur ses sentiments pour la protéger…  
A présent, il espère autant qu'elle s'en aille définitivement ou qu'elle revienne. Il ne s'est pas inquiété outre mesure de son départ, après tout il l'a mérité et il en est conscient. Cependant il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même.  
« Fallait pas la blesser si tu voulais pas qu'elle parte sombre crétin » se dit-il tout à coup.

Une semaine est passée depuis l'affrontement à proprement parlé et il a été pendant ce laps de temps une âme en peine ayant perdu sa raison d'exister.  
Mais ce matin-là, quand il reçoit la lettre de sa partenaire, il est à la fois rassuré de savoir qu'elle reviendra vers lui et agacé de découvrir qu'elle a tremblé pour écrire ces quelques mots…  
Craignait-elle sa réaction en écrivant ses mots quand elle a fait comprendre qu'elle restera malgré le fait de s'être fait éconduit de la sorte.  
A la mort de son ancien partenaire, avait-il hérité d'un ange ? à cette pensé un sourire fugace apparaît sur son visage. Oui c'était un ange, mais un ange avec une jalousie démesurée, palpable et extrêmement punitive. En souvenir des massues reçues il se masse négligemment le cou.

**7ème jour - Port de Yokohama**

« Ah ! enfin des vacances » songe la jeune femme armée de deux grosses valises.  
Kaori essaie vaguement de se convaincre que ce sont des vacances, et peut-être en est-ce… Mais pour elle c'est surtout un moyen d'échapper à la dépression et surtout de réfléchir à comment agir et réagir face à son partenaire…  
A contre cœur elle a déjà décidé qu'elle ne lui enverrait plus de massue quand elle le verrait draguer dans la rue, elle soupire d'exaspération rien qu'en l'imaginant à cet instant précis en train de faire le zouave dans les rues du quartier de Shinjuku.  
Malgré ses efforts elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer encore cette nuit à cause de son partenaire, mais elle espère bien se guérire pendant ces instants merveilleux qui se profilent à l'horizon.  
C'est le grand jour, elle s'avance vers le bateau suivant les autres voyageurs. Aujourd'hui soit sept jours après son départ précipité, elle porte une jolie robe arrivant aux genoux dans les tons jaunes, mignonne avec un petit décolleté juste ce qu'il faut.  
Lors de ses achats la semaine passée elle s'était allée à écouter pour une fois les conseils de son amie Eriko et avait acheté plein de petite tenues bien sympathique, quelques ensembles veste pantalons, des jupes et des robes, mais également des vêtements simples : débardeurs, short, paréos, un jean et un caleçon long.  
« Arg, Ryo va faire une de ses têtes quand il va se rendre compte que j'ai vidé le compte » dit-elle avec un sourire qui montre sa culpabilité. En fait elle est ravie, pour une fois c'est elle qui prend du bon temps et pas lui. Elle l'imagine bien….

**7ème jour - Shinjuku, appartement de CH**

Au même moment Ryo rassuré par la lettre va à la banque retirer un peu d'argent. En effet, Kaori lui a confisqué la carte bleu arguant que ça le motiverait à faire attention. Mais du coup c'est elle qui l'a ce qui explique sa possibilité de dépenser et puis c'est elle qui fait les courses donc c'est normal qu'elle ait un moyen de paiement efficace.

Le guichetier regarde les comptes et se tourne vers l'homme qui lui sourit en tendant la main. « c'est tellement rare qu'il reste de l'argent au bout d'une semaine… il faut dire que je ne suis pas sorti de la semaine depuis le départ de Kaori… »

L'homme lui remet quelques billets.

- C'est tout ? demande le nettoyeur.  
- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne peux pas donner plus car vous passez à découvert avec cette somme.  
- QUOI ! répond le nettoyeur les yeux exorbité. Mais j'ai rien dépensé pendant cette semaine…

L'homme vérifie et dit :

- Il y a eu des dépenses via carte bleu dans la ville de Yokohama.  
- Mais comment…. « Kaori… » ah je vois… tant pis.

Ryo range les quelques billets et sort de l'établissement la tête basse les mains dans les poches. Il en veut même pas à sa partenaire. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? « elle a mit qu'elle partait en croisière et elle n'avait que ses habits sur elle, normale qu'elle ai fait des frais… bon peut-être qu'elle a un peu exagéré mais bon… »  
Tout de même avec leur dernier travail ils avaient gagné l'équivalent de deux mois de salaires dans une grande société…  
« Bon, je vais passer devant le tableau… snif moi qui voulait des vacances »

Tout penaud il se dirige donc vers la gare de Shinjuku, sans remarquer les femmes qui sont attirées par cet homme seul et malheureux…  
Arrivé devant le panneau, il fait une grimace y'a bien un XYZ mais c'est un nom d'homme qui y figure, il fait demi-tour puis se ravise et note le nom du client et le contacte.

**7ème jour - Bateau "Le Sylvaine"**

Loin de toute ces considérations purement matérielles et financières (pour une fois), Kaori avance le pas léger en direction de l'hôtesse qui lui indique ou se trouve sa cabine.

Une fois entrée dans la cabine elle dépose sa valise et entreprend de la défaire pour ranger ses affaires dans la commode et penderie prévue à cet effet. Une fois cette tache effectuée, elle effectue quelques repérage dans sa chambre, ou se cacher en cas de problème le sens d'ouverture des portes, les sas de ventilation pour voir leur taille et tout.

Elle soupire, même en vacance elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer à qu'un danger peut surgir n'importe ou. Bien sure elle n'a pas pris son arme de toute façon elle tire de travers à cause du déréglage.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai je vais finir par virer parano ! je suis en vacance personne ne sait que je suis ici je ne risque rien…. Oh Ryo ! je vais finir par croire que je suis dépendante de toi puisque je ne me sens en pleine sécurité uniquement quand tu es dans les parages… - murmure-t-elle et dans un souffle avec une grimace - l'un des désavantages d'évoluer dans le milieu.

Malgré elle, Kaori continue son inspection vérification pour pouvoir anticiper. Quoi que puisse dire Ryo, elle est devenue une vrai professionnelle. Bien sure elle n'est pas aussi douée que lui pour repérer les mauvaises présences mais elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça !  
Elle se surprend elle-même, après s'être changée et avoir troquée sa jolie robe pour quelque chose de plus décontractée, elle enfile son maillot de bain deux pièces puis enfile un débardeur laissant apparaître son ventre plat suivit d'un cycliste noir.

Kaori prend sa clé, et sort de sa chambre. A peine consciente, elle fait le tour du bateau allant à droite et à gauche pour finir ses repérage.

« Maudit Ryo » se dit-elle en pensant à cette manie de tout vérifier « A cause de lui je deviens irrécupérable… mais prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit si bien ».

Alors qu'elle a presque fini, au détour d'un couloir elle percute un individu. Sous le choc la jeune femme tombe en arrière, mais des bras puissants la retiennent fermement. Ayant craint le choc, Kaori a fermé les yeux au moment de la chute.

- ça va mademoiselle ?

Kaori réouvre les yeux et constate qu'elle n'est pas tombée. Elle est troublée de se trouver dans les bras d'un inconnu.

- Oui, oui ça va merci.

A présent le rouge apparaît sur les joues de la jeune femme, prenant conscience de sa gène l'inconnu la libère et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faite pas dit-elle en s'écartant un peu.

Un peu trop troublée par cet inconnu Kaori ne trouve que le moyen de partir à toute vitesse, laissant le jeune homme à la fois perplexe et amusé par la réaction un peu enfantine de la jeune femme.

**Fin du chapitre**


	2. Discussion et rencontre sous la lune

** Chapitre 2 : Discussion et rencontre au clair de lune **

**9ème jour - Shinjuku**

Kaori n'a passé qu'un petit coup de fil à Miki en évitant de donner des informations directement à son partenaire et puis le Cat's Eyes est le centre du monde de leur cercle d'amis d'une certaine manière. Ainsi pas la peine de téléphoner à dix mille personnes pour donner des informations…  
Ce système permet difficilement de garder un secret, la pro de l'indiscrétion et sans conteste Miki la meilleure amie de Kaori. Elles sont devenues amies au fil du temps, mais Miki demeure une jeune femme très curieuse et est capable de soutirer n'importe quelle information, surtout à Kaori. Et puis pour arriver à ses fins parfois elle utilise l'hypnose…  
Kaori n'a pas dit à Miki la raison de son départ précipité, elle lui a juste fait comprendre qu'elle devait prendre un peu de distance avec le nettoyeur.  
Miki se doute bien des méchancetés que Ryo a dut lui sortir (mais elle ne va pas jusqu'à imaginer ce qui s'est réellement passé), du coup elle est plutôt sèche avec le nettoyeur.

Justement le voici qui entre dans le café et se jette sur l'ex-mercenaire. Pas d'humeur elle lui envoie une poile dans la figure.  
Ce dernier se redresse et s'assoit au bar. Le regard ailleurs, il se demande ce que peut bien faire Kaori.

- Tu passes bien tard Ryo dit-elle en posant une tasse d'une mixture visiblement du café.  
- Oui, j'ai travaillé ces deux derniers jours…  
- Votre dernière mission vous avait rapporté pas mal, comment ça se fait ?  
- Kaori a tout dépensé pour prendre des vacances… elle a eut la main un peu lourde…  
- Tu lui en veux ?  
- Non pas du tout. d'habitude c'est moi qui dépense tout alors…  
- En parlant de Kaori… qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ? dit-elle posant les coudes sur le comptoir et le regard assassin.  
- …  
- Elle a rien voulu me dire au téléphone ! elle m'a juste fait comprendre que c'était à cause de ton comportement ! faut pas t'étonner si…  
- Kaori t'a téléphonée ?  
- Oui en début d'après-midi. Pour pas que je m'inquiète et que je passe le message comme quoi elle passe d'excellent moment sur le bateau.  
- Tu as un numéro pour la joindre ?  
- Non elle ne me l'a pas donné. Pourquoi tu veux lui présenter des excuses ?  
- …

Fuyant la question, Ryo dépose de l'argent sur le bar et s'en va. Ce soir, il ne va pas traîner dans ses lieux de débauches mais marcher lui fera du bien.  
Ses pas le mènent vers le seul lieu que la plus part des nettoyeurs fuient comme la peste : le cimetière.  
Les gens comme lui, jugent qu'ils iront bien trop vite dans un trou pour ne pas s'y attarder de leur vivant. Mais voilà, son meilleur ami le frère de Kaori est enterré dans ce cimetière et le nettoyeur a prit l'habitude d'y aller quand il a une décision importante à prendre.

- Salut mon vieux. Tu sais, j'ai voulu me séparer de ta sœur… j'ai eu une occasion en or que j'ai saisie. Elle a avoué ses sentiments envers moi… pour une fois j'ai voulu jouer franc jeu enfin j'en ai donné l'impression. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas… Mais je n'ai pas détourné la conversation. Elle est partie… Mais j'ai reçut une lettre y'a deux jours qui m'a à la fois rassuré et agacé. Elle ne veut pas quitter City Hunter. Elle reste avec moi malgré que je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas réciproque… Je voulais qu'elle me quitte, je l'ai blessé jour après jour dans ce but et non elle s'obstine à vouloir rester…  
- Parce qu'elle sait que sans elle tu sombres…

Ryo se retourne.

- Falcon. Qu'est ce que tu fous là.  
- Miki était inquiète et voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Kaori…  
- Ah ses femmes des vrais commères.  
- Alors comme ça tu lui a menti sur tes sentiments…  
- …  
- Es-tu sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision.  
- Qu'est ce qui te dis que je lui ai menti…  
- Parce que tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes idiot ! sauf elle évidemment ! c'est tellement évident que les principaux intéressés ne s'en rendent pas compte… pitoyable. Quelle est la décision de Kaori quand tu lui as dit ?  
- Elle est parti, mais m'a envoyé une carte m'interdisant de prendre une nouvelle partenaire…  
- ….  
- Et qu'elle prenait des vacances et qu'elle reviendrais dans un mois et demi…  
- Et ça fait 9 jours sur 45 donc…  
- Oui.  
- C'est une croisière ?  
- Oui…  
- Y'aura des hommes sur le bateau. J'espère pour toi que personne ne lui fera tourner la tête.  
- …  
- Tu n'y avais pas pensé ? j'hallucine !  
- Oh ça va ! et puis je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pas ! comment veux tu que je lui dise quoique ce soit maintenant !  
- Crétin.

**9ème jour – Bateau « le Sylvaine » **

Alors que tout le monde semble avoir déserté la piscine à minuit, Kaori s'assoit sur le bord de l'eau et laisse ses pieds tremper dans l'eau.  
Les yeux légèrement embués par la souffrance qui lui tenaille le cœur, elle s'appuie sur ses bras et regarde la lune qui semble ce soir briller d'elle-même…  
Cette ambiance la rend un peu mélancolique et elle doit se faire force pour étouffer un sanglot qui semble décidé à sortir…  
Mais soudain elle entend un bruit étrange… inquiète et surtout ses capacités de nettoyeuses mises en route, elle ne bouge plus et quand une main vient se poser sur une épaule. Prise d'un réflexe fulgurant elle tire le bras et envoi l'individu tomber dans l'eau sur ce elle se relève et fixe « l'intrus »  
L'individu sort la tête de l'eau, tandis que Kaori massue en main s'apprête à l'abattre sur l'inconnu.   
Puis quand elle reconnaît la personne en face d'elle, elle se sent mal à l'aise. Sa massue disparaît immédiatement. Et elle tend une main vers le nageur improvisé. Elle a un rire nerveux.

- Désolée… j'ai des réflexes un peu fort parfois.  
- Je vois ça répond-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Mais il refuse la main et se sert de ses bras pour sortir de l'eau.

- Y'a rien à redire ! c'est rafraîchissant !

Une libellule se balade négligemment derrière l'oreille de Kaori qui finit par répondre :

- Je veux bien vous croire.  
- Avez-vous l'intention de partir en courir comme la dernière fois ? demande-t-il avec amusement.

Répondant au tac au tac elle lui dit :

- A vrai dire j'hésitais entre ça et un trou de souris…  
- Bon je crois que je vais aller me changer…  
- Je suis vraiment désolée… mais voyez-vous j'habite le quartier de Shinjuku et quand quelqu'un vous pose une main sur l'épaule vaut mieux réagir au quart de tour. J'oublie parfois que tout le monde n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Je suis vraiment désolée…  
- Je vous excuse à condition que…  
- Oui ?  
- Que vous acceptiez de déjeuner avec moi demain midi  
- … D'accord ! avec plaisir.  
- Mon nom est Daïsuké Hino et vous ?  
- Kaori Makimura.  
- Votre numéro de chambre ?  
- 414 euh c'est…  
- C'est dans l'aile droite au quatrième étage finit Daïsuké.  
- Comment ?  
- Secret. Bon je vous dit à demain midi je viendrais vous chercher à 11h40 d'accord ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vais y aller, je suis désolé de ne pas vous raccompagner mais il faut que je me change.  
- Encore désolée…

Puis elle voit cet homme s'éclipser dans la nuit. Elle retourne elle aussi dans sa cabine un peu déstabilisée par cette rencontre… inattendue au clair de lune.

**Fin du chapitre**


End file.
